mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Силвер Спун/Галерея/Сезон 1-3
Первый сезон Отличительные знаки Cheerilee class S1E12.png Silver Spoon Cutie mark S1E12.png Cheerilee's class S1E12.png Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png Students laughing S1E12.png Silver Spoon looking bored S01E12.png Silver Spoon hoof wave S1E12.png Apple Bloom Seriously- S1E12.png Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Twist not this again S1E12.png Apple Bloom what the hay- S1E12.png Silver Spoon smirking S1E12.png Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png Apple Bloom who are you- S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant 2 S1E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png Apple Bloom what-! S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by S1E12.png Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon -compliment- Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png Silver Spoon disbelieving -since when-- S01E12.png Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon -nice try, blank flank- S01E02.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh at Apple Bloom S01E12.png Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Diamond Tiara -not now, Silver Spoon- S01E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching S01E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png Шоу талантов Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Cheerilee leading her class S2E01.png Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E01.png Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E01.png Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png Загадочная лихорадка Tiara and Spoon 1 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 2 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 3 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 5 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon surprised S02E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down S2E06.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S2E06.png Apple Bloom -Now, time for advanced moves!- S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png Apple Bloom continues using her hoop S2E06.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara become jealous S2E06.png Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 8 S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png Laughter and anger S02E06.png Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E06.png Class Stare S2E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png День семьи Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png Silver Spoon & Diamond Tiara hi! S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving to Granny Smith S2E12.png Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon bored S2E12.png Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png Bored Apple Bloom S2E12.png Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png Astounded fillies S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png День сердец и копыт CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Третий сезон Плохое яблоко Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png Silver Spoon 'What is that thing, a giant orange' S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S3E4.png Diamond Tiara 'More like a lamekin' S3E4.png Silver Spoon laughing at Diamond Tiara's joke S3E4.png Diamond Tiara nudging Silver Spoon S3E4.png Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png Babs Seed concealing flank S3E4.png Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Babs Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E04.png Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png Silver Spoon rolling eyes S3E4.png Silver Spoon super happy S3E4.png Silver Spoon waving S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara smiling S3E4.png Babs threatens to tell on Diamond and Silver S3E4.png Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are falling down S3E4.png Silver Spoon ugh! S3E4.png en:Silver Spoon/Gallery/Seasons 1-3 Категория:Галереи персонажей